E&T forever
by Kaismyprincechraming
Summary: Theresa is in love with ethan but eathen still thinks that she sent the im tabloid what shall she do to win his heart back


passions

Disclaimer: I don't own this but I love to write about it.

This is my cousins story not mine She is in love with Ethan and Theresa enjoy

Theresa was in her room daydreaming about her love Ethan Winthrop and how her and  
him where getting back together. When, she came too with a knock at the door. It was her  
mother Pillar. "Mother why did you wake me up I was having the best dream about  
Ethan." said Theresa.

"Oh Theresa you will never be with Ethan he is married to Gwen and he will never leave  
her." Said Pillar

"Oh mama I know he will when he finds out the truth that it was her and her mother who   
sent the tabloid information exposing his true identity as Sam Bennett's son." Said  
Theresa

"Whatever, you say Theresa." Pillar says with a sigh.

Pillar walks out with a look on her face as if she is disappointed in Theresa." I wish  
Theresa would give up on Ethan forever!" Pillar says as she closes the door.

"I don't care what my mama says I will get Ethan back I just know I will!" Theresa says

with a very happy look on her face.

Theresa decides to go see her beautiful daughter that she has with Ethan. "I am going to

go see Jane I won't be that long." Theresa says as she walks out the door.

Theresa knocks on the mansion door but no one answers so she just decides to walk in. "Hello is any one home Ethan are you here." Theresa says as she walks into the living room.

"Theresa what are you doing her you know Gwen hates it when you are here." Ethan says with a nasty look on his face.

"Ethan you know what I am tired of you and Gwen keeping my daughter away from me. She is my daughter not Gwen's. She is our daughter so why do you not let me see her. You said I could when ever I wanted to." Theresa says with a very angry voice.

"I know Theresa I am sorry I just can't stand hurting Gwen she is my wife and I love her." Ethan says in not a very convincing voice. "You don't love her not the way you love me we belong together not you and Gwen. You should be with me, Jane, and Little Ethan. We should be a family." Theresa says as a tear rolls done her cheek.

"Theresa I do love you. I love you so much." Ethan says as he pulls Theresa into a kiss.

As they kiss Gwen walks in. "Ethan what are you doing why are you kissing Theresa?" cried Gwen.

"Oh Gwen wait it's not what you think I swear." Ethan blurts out.

"Oh really then what is it. She just happen to trip and your lips broke her fall." Exclaim Gwen.

"No Gwen no that is not it at all. You see we where just talking and I don't know it just happen. I am so sorry Gwen it will never happen again." Ethan says in the defense of his actions. "You can count on it never happening again because Theresa is to never come here …" Demands' Gwen before Theresa interrupts "What? I don't think so; I have the right to see my daughter no matter what you say Gwen."

"You know what Ethan you need to tell her to leave right now." Gwen shouts out to Ethan.

"Theresa I am so sorry but you really need to leave." Decides Ethan.

"We need to talk alone now." Theresa says as she pulls Ethan aside.

"I can not believe you would do this to the women you truly love. How can you just take my little girl away and turn the other cheek."

"I am so sorry Theresa you are making Gwen really mad. So I think its just better that you don't ever come back." Ethan declares.

"You know what Ethan your right I am leaving the state I can't stand being in the same state and not begging able to see my little girl. This way you and Gwen can be happy with out me around." Theresa says sadly.

"Theresa wait I don't want you to leave." Ethan yells as Theresa walks out.

"I can't believe she left" Ethan says as he remembers all the good times him and Theresa had together.

"What is the matter honey?" Gwen says.

"Oh nothing Theresa just told me that she was leaving the state." Ethan say disappointed.

" What that is great news I cant believe this my wish has came true. Theresa is finally gone." Gwen says happily.

"Yeah a dream come true." Ethan says with a sad look on his face.

"Why are you so sad Ethan she is finally gone. She is finally out of are lives forever. Gwen shouts with joy.

"Yeah sure I just need to go be alone." Ethan says as he walks out of the living room.

As Ethan walks out of the living room Gwen thinks to herself. Oh yes Theresa is finally gone she will never be able to show that it was me and my mother who sent the tabloid information.

As Ethan is sitting in his office he starts to think of Theresa. He remembers that he has a picture of him, Theresa, Jane, and Little Ethan. On one of his computer disc. He pulls out a disc thinking it is the one with the picture on it. He puts in the disc to find it that it is the tabloid information. He looks at it and he sees that it was Gwen who sent it and not Theresa.

After he reads the email Gwen walks in. Ethan looks up at her with an evil look." What is wrong honey why are you looking at me like that?" Gwen asks with a worried look on her face.

"You, you are what's wrong with me" Ethan yells.

"What I can't explain Ethan I swear I can." Gwen cries as she thinks about losing Ethan.

"How can you explain you sent the tabloid information and blamed it on Theresa how could you do this. You runt my life. You made me loose my power to crane industries and you made me loose the women I love." Ethan scouts has his face get redder and redder.

Ethan storms out of the mansion to go get Theresa. He arrives at the air port to find Theresa.

"Theresa, Theresa." Ethan yells as he looks for Theresa.

He sees a plane leave and he thinks its Theresa's plane.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe the women I love just left the state." Ethan cries Theresa please come back to me. I need you.

Ethan puts his head down in disappointment because of Theresa leaving. As he turns around he sees Theresa.

"Theresa oh I can't believe this you're here. I thought you left! Ethan says in a happy but confused voice. No I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave you or Jane.

"Why are you here at the air port?" Theresa questions.

"Well you're not going to believe this but I was felling really down so I decided to look at that picture of me, you, Jane and Little Ethan. When I found a disc proving that it was Gwen who sent the tabloid information and not you. So I had to come stop you before you left." Ethan says haply.

"I can't believe this I told you I didn't send it. I told you it was Gwen." Theresa exclaims.

"Yes I know I am so sorry. Just think we can finally be a family." Ethan shouts with joy.

With all that said Ethan pulls Theresa in to a passionate kiss.


End file.
